El amigo de mi novio es un pervertido
by Animetrixx
Summary: Misa-misa ya està harta de tener que soportar al pervertido amigo de su Light-kun: Ryuzaki. Y ha decidido pedirle ayuda al conductor màs querido de la televisiòn nipona a resolver su gravisimo problema: El señor Demegawa!


**Notas del autor: **Hola a todos estimados lectores. Aquí Animetrixx, dejandoles esta historia de humor. Este fic crack está cariñosamente dedicado a mi pequeña hermanita, Jedah Rozenkraus. Ya que ella fue la que me dio la idea a través de su drabble crack: "Confesiones de una típica fan Yaoi" donde Misa va con Laura para confesarle al público su fanatismo por el Yaoi (Personalmente yo pienso que si mi amada Misa debiera confesar alguna obsesión, esa sería su Lightitis aguda xD). Platiqué con ella y le dije que la idea era bastante buena y que me gustaría hacer un crack basándome en algo parecido, y que de ser así yo le daría sus merecidos creditos. Así que si te llegase a gustar esta historia, ya sabes a quien debes agradecerle. Gracias hermanita, eres lo máximo! n n. También cabe mencionar que pensaba hacer este fic en un one shot, pero debido a lo mucho que se ha alargado con tantos detalles y situaciones chistosas, decidí colgarlo en una trilogía (espero no termine más grande xP), Por último les aclaro que esta historia está hecha a manera de sátira, sin la intención de ofender ni faltarle el respeto a sus personajes favoritos de la serie. Hecha por el simple gusto de reírnos un poco a expensa suya. De hecho, Light, L y Misa son mis personajes favoritos y son precisamente los que más ridiculizados quedan en el fic. Y algo más: recuerden que cada vez que un lector disfruta de una historia y le encanta pero no deja rew , un inocente shinigami se queda sin manzanas… snif, snif, ¡ENJOY!

* * *

El amigo de mi novio es un pervertido.

_Bienvenidos al programa numero uno de la televisión nipona: "Señor Demegawa". El programa donde exponemos los conflictos personales de las personas ante los morbosos televidentes, con el pretexto de que queremos ayudarlos a solucionarlos (Nota del autor: algo así como "Laura en América" y "Cristina", pero en Japón y con Demegawa de conductor… juas juas). Con ustedes, el hombre que ha ayudado a cientos de personas a cambio únicamente de toneladas de Rating: ¡El señor Demegawa!!_

_(Música al estilo de esta clase de programas y aplausos grabados)_

- Buenas noches estimados televidentes y publico en este foro. – sale nuestro conductor consentido del fandom de DN, haciendo gala de toda su carisma – Una vez más, les traigo hasta ustedes otra desgarradora y conmovedora historia que les llegará hasta el fondo del alma. El caso de esta semana trata de una inocente y joven modelo, quien finalmente logró cumplir su sueño de encontrar al amor de su vida. Pero justo cuando todo parecía sonreírle, apareció alguien que acabó con todas sus esperanzas. Ella no contaba, que iba a tener que lidiar con el mejor amigo de su novio, el cual, no ha hecho otra cosa desde que la conoció que fastidiarla junto con su amado. Y hoy, ella ha venido a exponer ante nosotros, todas las penas que ha pasado por la mala voluntad de esa persona.

Locutor: El caso de hoy se llama: "El amigo de mi novio es un pervertido".

(Se pone la ridícula canción de entrada del programa y se pasa a los comerciales: Cosmeticos y otros productos del grupo Yotsuba, anunciados por ya saben quien xD)

Y volviendo al programa…

- Muy bien televidentes. Esta jovencita vino al programa desesperadamente, pues ya no sabe que hacer con el amigo de su novio. Él ha estado perturbándola hasta el punto de hacerla llorar, y lo peor de todo es que, ¡Parece que su novio en lugar de protegerla de su amigo se pone de lado de él! (El público se desconcierta y rumorea entre él) Vamos a conocer a esta pobre jovencita para que nos exponga su conmovedor caso. ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Misa-Misa!!

_Misa Amane._

_20 años._

_Modelo y actriz._

_Sufre porque tiene que aguantar al amigo de su novio, quien es un pervertido sin escrúpulos._

(Misa sube al foro y se escucha música ridícula y aplausos grabados. Llega llorando infantilmente y se sienta junto con Demegawa en el centro del foro. El publico la reconoce enseguida.)

"Miren, pero si se trata de Misa-misa." "¿Misa-misa tiene novio?" "No sabía que la pobre tuviera esa clase de problemas" "¡Animo Misa-misa!"

- Tranquilízate, niña. – Demegawa trata de calamar a la idol.

- Buaa!! – Misa llora como un bebé y el público se conmueve – Señor Demegawa… ¡Misa ya no lo soporta!! Ya no sé que hacer…

- No te preocupes. Que yo no descansaré hasta que tú te encuentres bien. Te lo prometo. Cuéntanos tu problema, jovencita.

- Es… Todo es culpa de ese pervertido de Ryuzaki… - se seca las lagrimitas - Desde que lo conocí no ha hecho otra cosa que interponerse entre mi amado Light y Misa… ¡Buaaahh…! – el publico se vuelve a conmover.

- ¿Te refieres al mejor amigo de tu novio, no?

- Sí… sniff. Es un pervertido que quiere separarnos a toda costa. Lo conocí en la universidad donde estudia mi novio. Al principio creía que se trataba de alguien simpático y lindo. Pero luego me di cuenta que era un depravado… dijo que él era un admirador de Misa y que le tenía envidia a Light por ser el novio de Misa. Y luego, él apenas me había conocido y se atrevió a tocar mi trasero en un descuido y frente a la demás gente!!

(El publico se desconcierta y empiezan a hablar en voz baja entre ellos)

- Y eso tan solo fue el principio… No tienen idea de las cosas horribles que nos ha hecho pasar a mi Light y a Misa. ¡Ryuzaki es el peor pervertido que he conocido en mi vida! – se suelta llorando y Demegawa trata de consolarla.

Mientras tanto. En otra parte oculta del foro, se encuentra Ryuzaki, quien no tiene la más mínima idea de porqué lo trajeron aquí, aunque no le toma mucho tiempo deducir que esto solo puede ser obra de la ocurrente de Misa. Se encuentra dentro de una cámara que según esto, no le permite escuchar nada de lo que están diciendo Misa y Demegawa. Permanece tranquilamente sentado en su ya conocida postura y con su gesto de niño curioso e ingenuo.

- Señoras y señores. – Continua Demegawa – Por lo que pueden ver, esta inocente jovencita ha sufrido demasiadas penurias, teniendo que soportar a ese inicuo sujeto. Nuestro equipo, se ha encargado de traerlo a este foro. Así podrán ver con sus propios ojos que lo que nos ha venido a contar esta jovencita es horriblemente cierto. ¡Que pase El pervertido de Ryuzaki…!

_No nos quiso revelar su verdadero nombre, pero responde a los alias de Ryuzaki, L, Ryuga Hideki, Herald Coil, Danuve, etc…_

_Tampoco tenemos la más mínima idea de a que se dedica. Se inscribió a la universidad de Tokio pero no ha asistido a ella en meses._

_Ni mucho menos tenemos idea de que edad tenga o cuales sean sus pasatiempos._

_Es amigo del novio de Misa. Siempre se la pasa haciendo mal tercio entre ellos y a menudo los incomoda de maneras muy obscenas y atrevidas._

(Ryuzaki entra al foro. El público al ver su aspecto, comienza a murmurar y voltear a verse ellos mismos. Dicen comentarios como:)

"¿Ya viste a ese ojeroso?" "¡Qué apariencia tan extraña…!" "Pero vaya con ese freacky" "Pues sí que tiene cara de pervertido" "Oye, ese chico se ve lindo" "¿Estás loca…? Que no ves lo harapiento que se viste."

- Misa, - pregunta Ryuzaki con su cara de inocente - Tú fuiste la que hizo que nos trajeran hasta acá ¿Verdad…?

- Lo hice para que todos supieran de una buena vez que tú eres un depravado – le contesta en plan de berrinche.

- ¿Yo soy un… - se lleva el dedo índice al mentón y abre sus cual platos soperos – depravado?

- ¡No te hagas el tonto con Misa! – grita y lo señala con el dedo– Siempre que quería estar a solas con Light, nos espiabas poniendo cámaras en la habitación donde estábamos por si él y yo hacíamos "algo"…

(El público se desconcierta y empieza a abuchear al pelinegro y murmurar entre ellos)

- Misa, - Ryuzaki sin perder la calma y sin fijarse en el público responde – Ya te he dicho una y mil veces que lo hice porque…

- ¿Pero cómo te atreviste? – lo interrumpe Demegawa - ¿Crees que por ser el mejor amigo del novio de esta jovencita tienes el derecho de entrometerte en su vida amorosa?

- Y no solo eso, Deme-chan. Cuando lo conocí en la universidad donde estudia mi Light, él tocó mi trasero frente a él y luego me mandó a secuestrar. ¡Es un maldito acosador!

(Una vez más, el público se altera y comienza a murmurar entre ellos y a señalar al ojeroso)

"¿La secuestró?" "No puede ser." "No lo culpo, yo también acosaría a esa chica en sus zapatos." "Es un enfermo…"

- Tú – le grita el gordito a L - ¿Vas a atreverte a decir que no es cierto que la secuestraste?

L observa completamente tranquilo a Demegawa y responde como si nada. – Sí… tuve que hacerlo porque…

- ¡Eres un descarado! ¡No tienes el más mínimo remordimiento en haberla raptado y te jactas de ello frente a la demás gente!!

- Y no solo eso Deme-chan… - continua Misa mientras su voz comienza a desquebrajarse a causa de que está por estallar en lágrimas – Mi amado Light se enteró de que él me había secuestrado, y cuando trató de rescatarme, ¡Ryuzaki lo encerró a él también!

(El público se estremece al oír esto y comienza a gritarle ofensas a Ryzaki)

"¡Pervertido!" "¡Eres un enfermo!" "¡Deberían llevarte a prisión por secuestrador y acosador!"

- Y ni se te ocurra negarlo. – continua Demegawa mientras mira hacia el público con su gesto bobo y diciendo: "¿A mí?" – Ya que nuestro equipo, se ha apoderado de los videos que muestran como tuviste en cautiverio a esta jovencita y a su novio durante casi dos meses. ¡Corre cámara!

(En el monitor del foro comienzan a transmitir la grabación de la cámara que vigilaba a Misa mientras se encontraba "arrestada" por ser sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira. Así, al más puro estilo de "Hannibal", junto con otro video donde se veía a Light cuando estaba encerrado en una celda, atado de pies y manos.)

M-misa… - L se asusta un poco – ¿Porqué tomaste esos videos y se los diste a estos sujetos…?

- Misa los tomó de entre tus cosas para que todos vieran la clase de monstruo que eres. – responde a manera de berrinche - ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza que todos se den cuenta que eres un pervertido?

- Pero se suponía que nadie debía de enterarse de…

(El público se conmociona y echa alaridos de indignación al ver a Misa y a Light encerrados)

"¿Pero cómo se atreve…?" "¡Cerdo!" "Infame…" "Él es el que debería estar encerrado en un manicomio." "¡Ya no lo soporto!"

- Estimado público, esto no se termina aquí. – sigue Demegawa – Esta jovencita también nos confesó, que después de haberlos liberado, este infame depravado manipuló al padre de su novio para hacerles creer que iban a ser ejecutados.

- ¡Síiii, eso es cierto! – Misa se suelta llorando y se tapa el rostro con las dos manos – Nos hizo pasar un buen susto a Light y a Misa… Buuuhhhh…

(El público comienza a tirarle tomatazos a L y a gritarle insultos. L permanece tranquilo aunque algo molesto por la situación en la que está atrapado)

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del foro. Se encuentra Light esperando en una cámara que al igual que con Ryuzaki, no le permite ver ni escuchar nada de lo que está ocurriendo. El pobre se pregunta una y otra vez lo que está haciendo en este lugar y no deja de pensar que solo está perdiendo el tiempo allí.

- … (Misa llorando) Y además, dijo que Misa no usa su cerebro y por eso engordaría si comiera cosas dulces como él.

- (Demegawa enojado) ¿No te da vergüenza, pervertido? Atrévete a negar que sea cierto.

-(L tranquilo y como si nada) Yo solo dije que si usara su cerebro – se da dos palmadas en la frente – no engordaría al comer pastel…

- Estimado público. ¿Qué opinan de este sujeto?

(El público lo abuchea)

- No entiendo como es que mi Light se junta contigo. A veces… a veces Misa teme que Light quiera más a Ryuzaki que a Misa…

- No digas eso… - Demegawa consuela a Misa –

- Pero es que… es que cuando está Ryuzaki, Light prefiere pasar el tiempo con él jugando a los detectives a tener una cita con Misa. Incluso… incluso… para asegurarse que Light pasara más tiempo con él, ¡Ryuzaki se mandó a encadenar con Light!

(El público nuevamente se desconcierta)

"¿Se encadenó?" "¡No puede ser!" "Ya entiendo, ese depravado debe de batear para el otro lado y quiere quitarle su novio a esa chica." "Si eso es cierto, ¿Porqué tocó su trasero y la secuestró?" "Entonces es bisexual y está acosando a ambos."

- Señoras y señores, - insiste "Deme-chan" – Como podrán ver, en esta historia está haciendo falta una persona más. El novio de esta jovencita y el amigo de este acosador. Él nos desmentirá con su testimonio y nos revelará la verdad acerca de este caso. Y nuestro staff lo ha traido a este foro. ¡Que pase el novio de Misa-Misa!

_Light Yagami._

_18 años._

_Estudiante de Toodai_

_Es novio de Misa y amigo de Ryuzaki._

(Entra el siempre excesivamente elegante y perfecto Light. Como podrán imaginar. Muchas chicas del público quedan abobadas al verlo)

"Kyaaa!! ¡Qué chico tan lindo!" "Valla novio del que se hizo Misa-misa." "Si ese freacky realmente es gay o bisexual, entonces todo tiene sentido." "Pues a mí se me sigue haciendo más lindo el otro." "¿¡Estás loca!?"

- Misa, - rápidamente Light deduce que todo esto es obra de ella y le pregunta - ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

- ¡Raito…! – Misa abraza a Light y se pone a llorar – Todo esto lo estoy haciendo por nuestra felicidad. Deme-chan me dijo que él podría ayudarnos a deshacernos del pervertido de Ryuzaki.

(Ya podrán imaginarse la cara de Light al escuchar estas absurdas palabras)

- Ryuzaki. – Light voltea donde L – Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí. El caso aún está lejos de resolverse y no podemos perder el tiempo.

- Pero… no creo que nos dejen salir de aquí tan fácilmente Light-kun… - mira donde Demegawa y el público, quienes lo vigilan con deseos de lincharlo.

- Misa. – Light se dirige a ella - ¿Podrías aclarar todo esto a los presentes para que nos podamos ir?

- Pero Light, aún no le han dado su merecido al pervertido de Ryuzaki y…

- ¿Así que tú eres el novio de esta jovencita y el amigo de Ryuzaki? – le interrumpe Demegawa.

- Misa. ¿Por qué les dijiste que tú y yo somos novios?

- ¿Eh…? Pero Raito… Misa…

- Tú únicamente me has estado siguiendo desde que fuiste a mi casa y dijiste que yo te gustaba, pero yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que saldría contigo.

- Pero… - misa vuelve a llorar y comienza a golpear berrinchadamente a Light - ¡Eso no es cierto…! Incluso fuiste capaz de besar a Misa cuando te declaró su amor. ¿Acaso solo querías aprovecharte de mí? ¡Idiota…!! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota…! ¡Buaaaaahhh…!!

- Pero… - Light se desconcierta y no sabe que responder. La verdad es que no recuerda por que la había besado en aquel entonces.

(El público vuelve a conmocionarse al escuchar los llantos de Misa y empieza a mirar con malos ojos al castaño)

"Valla sujeto, y yo que lo creía decente." "Enamoró a Misa-misa y ahora se atreve a desconocerla en publico." "Es igual que el otro. Los dos son escoria sin sentimientos."

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – grita Deme chan – Esta jovencita hablaba muy bien de ti, y tú la niegas en frente de todos porque prefieres estar del lado de tu enfermo amigo. Veo que tú y él son de la misma calaña.

- ¿Enfermo…? – L se señala a si mismo.

(El publico comienza a abuchear al detective y al estudiante al unisono)

- Misa. – insiste el castaño – Detén esto. No tiene sentido que estemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Misa deja de golpear por un instante a Light, lo mira fijamente y luego voltea mirar a L, frunce el ceño al verlo y luego voltea de nuevo hacia Light.

- ahora lo entiendo, Raito… - abraza tiernamente al ojimaple.

- ¿En serio? – Light suspira aliviado – Entonces diles que todo fue un error y…

- De seguro el pervertido de Ryuzaki te amenazó con hacerle algo a Misa si tú lo delatabas. Pero no tengas miedo. Deme-chan no permitrá que él nos siga agrediendo Adelante Raito. Cuéntale todas las cosas horribles que nos ha hecho.

- ¿Es cierto eso, jovencito? ¡Que ese mal nacido te amenazó con hacerle algo a Misa-misa si tú intentabas defenderte de él!

Light piensa: "Demegawa no solo está tomando por hecho todo lo que Misa le dice, sino que además lo distorsiona a su conveniencia para alentar el morbo de los demás. Esto está mal. Tengo que detener esto a como dé lugar."

Misa piensa: "Con esto, Ryuzaki quedará expuesto como el pervertido que es y Misa podrá vivir feliz al lado de Raito sin tener que volver a soportarlo."

Demegawa piensa: "Esto es fantástico. Con esto el rating se elevará en 60, no, ¡en un 70 por ciento!

L piensa: "Ya son las cinco y no he probado ningún bocado desde hace más de una hora… mis niveles de glucosa están bajando…"

El público piensa: "Espero que pronto comiencen a darse de golpes." "De seguro esos dos son homosexuales y pronto pondrán videos in fraganti donde los expongan." "Valla, valla, así que en realidad Yagami y Ryuuga dejaron de asistir a Toodai porque estaban encadenados y viviendo con esa modelo…"

Mientras tanto, en el mundo shinigami:

- Oye Ryuk… Ryuk… ¿De casualidad no has visto mi libreta? Hace meses que no la encuentro y…

- Shiiitt… silencio Sihdoh. Que esto se está poniendo muy bueno – Ryuk observaba desde uno de los portales la aventura – o desventura – de quien había sido su humano. El pobre tuvo que conformarse con comer una manzana seca de su mundo mientras veía el programa en primera fila.

- Solo quería que me dijeras si no has visto mi libreta por algún lado…

¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes? ¿Light y L podrán regresar al edificio a continuar la investigación a tiempo? ¿El programa de Demegawa alcanzará los ratings más altos? ¿Misa logrará quedarse con Raito? ¿Ryuk le confesará a Sidoh que le pasó a su Death Note? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta avasalladora (y chistosa) historia. ¡Que la furia de Chuck Norris no se cruce en vuestro camino!

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
